A Little Sweet Thing
by Kaidence Ledger
Summary: Wolverine finally finds his past only to have a new tradgedy strike. If I give you anythig more it will give away the story, so please read.
1. Orial, Ginny, and a monster

Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine, had just recently found his long lost past and even better his long lost family. Professor Xavier had been working hard to track down any known living relatives of Logan for about a year, until he finally found success. Orial Logan in a remote little town in Saskatwan, Canada. 

They had only met once but Wolverine felt an instant love of his big sister and her daughter the moment he first laid eyes on them. She had wild wavy brown hair and bright lively, green eyes, and all of her looks were reflected in her 3 year old daughter except the hair, which was stick straight and blonde. He had yet to ask if she was a mutant but was on another trip up tomorrow. Now her husband was another story. A shady figure, he had almost black eyes, muscular build. 

On the first trip up he broke down the door in a drunken rage accusing Orial of cheating. Logan was promptly kicked out by his sister so he would not have to see the abuse she lived with. After he left three year old Ginny was hidden in the closet yet again to prevent any damage to her throughout her mother's beating. This had been the norm for about four years; the next day Orial would threaten to leave only to have Quentin beg for her forgiveness, she would eventually give in only to go through the same thing that night. 

As Logan headed up to see his family, he couldn't help but smile and think of how excited he was for the first time in years. He had gotten a new stuffed puppy for little Ginny and couldn't wait to see the look of pure joy on the child's angelic face. Logan had never really liked little kids but Ginny was different, not that he'd want kids anytime soon. As he pulled up to the house he sensed something wrong, running up the steps to the porch he found a horrifying sight. The door was wide open and heart wrenching cries filled the air. Wolverine quickly and stealthily entered the house, his adrenaline was running on overdrive when he entered the kitchen. Little Ginny was on the floor sobbing in to her mothers hair. Orial lay on the floor lifelessly, obviously beaten to death in a drunken rage Ginny witnessing the whole thing. 

He scooped her up into his arms. 

"Ginny what happened? Are you OK sweetheart?" She answered in her sobs causing her stutter. 

"I wan' m-myyyy m-mummy. W-why won' mummy g-get up?" He tried to wipe her tear streaked face and tried to explain without upsetting her more. 

"Honey, your mummy is... away. Flying with the Angels now. But she will always be watching over you." 

"When will mummy get bac?" 

"I'm not sure..." She threw her little arms around his neck refusing to let go. "Ginny do you want to come home with me?" 

"Ist mummy ther?" She sniffled. 

"No honey, she's not." Her eyes began to well up again, so Logan thinking fast, "Of course she's there." He hated lying to her but it was the only way, she wasn't going to understand for a couple years. He really wanted to give his sister a proper burial but he's first prerogative was to get Ginny to safety. 

While heading a large lumbering figure came "crashing" down the stairs, 

"Where the HELL are you going with MY daughter, You FREAKY MUTANT? I told Orial that you were NO GOOD but did she listen to me... NO." Anger boiled in Wolverine's blood but desperate not to terrify his niece he kept it in check for the first time in his history. Wolverine tried desperately to pry Ginny's arms from around he's neck but she only burrowed her face in deeper to his neck. 

"Peeese unca, don' lef me lon'. Dada migh' hit me lik he do ta mummy." Hearing her distress, Logan opted to deal with him later. Taking off on his bike he headed towards the only home he knew, with Professor Xavier. 


	2. AN: Sorry forgot

A/N: I know these are suppose to be at the end of the chapter but I forgot to add it before I submited so here it is. I hope you all like my first attemt at an X-Men fic, please do review cause that is the only way I know to write more. I apreciate constructive criticism but that does not include flames. I hope to have a new chapter up really soon (ie. As soon as I get 2 to 3 reviews). 

Luv ya, Kaidence 


End file.
